Thicker Than Blood
by CasseaTayvis
Summary: Benji and Joel are transfer students from America. Benji decides she hates harry's anger management issues and then finds sout a disturbing bit about her past 16 chs
1. Default Chapter

"Gryffindor's, especially you seventh years, listen up. These are transfer students from Traxel School. Try and be civil," Professor McGonagall commanded. She then turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the twin seventeen-year-olds from Tennessee in a room full of strangers. The room itself wasn't strange, Benji and and her brother had been living there for three weeks – ever since the 'death eaters' had killed her parents, and their godmother, Professor McGonagall, had had to step in and bring them here.

Traxel had been the Wizarding School for the United States, and so it was a fairly large school. Both Benji and Joel's parents, the Arrington's, had been professors. Mrs. Arrington had taught transfiguration – that was how she had met Professor McGonagall. Mr. Arrington had taught Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies (Grandma Arrington was a muggle), and Joel was already a great friend with Hagrid.

They had already practiced Quidditch with Madame Hooch – both of them being highly skilled beaters and all. Their old Quidditch captain had believed they could communicate without words – but in reality, they were so close that they knew what the other would do anyways.

After McGonagall left, the room went back to normal. Benji pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards and the two silently began playing. Benji never needed to say much around her brother, which was good because he seldom talked anyway. After the first round, someone tapped Benji on the shoulder. It was a tall skinny redheaded boy who was in between a shorter, brown haired girl, and the infamous Harry Potter.

"Hey – where's Traxel? Hermione says America, and I say the name sounds Russian."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Hermione Granger, he's Ron Weasley, and I'm guessing you already know who he is." She said gesturing to her two friends.

Benji wiped her hand on her robes before offering it to shake, a southern United States custom. "Hi y'all," she drawled in a thick southern accent, "My name's Arrington, Benji Arrington, and this here is my brother Joel. Hermione's right, we're from the states, but the name's Russian."

Ron turned and stuck his tongue out at Hermione. Joel smiled, "See Sis, I told you they wouldn't be too different." He seemed to say with his eyes.

"What's it like being a wizard in America?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Benji launched into the story of her old life. Living with their Grandmother until they were eleven and started Traxel. There it was law that wizarding children had to be raised by either all wizards in a special community, or as muggle children. Benji and Joel's parents had chosen the latter. She had brought her CD collection and the Discman, her mother had charmed for her. She let them listen to a taste of almost everything she owned. From Martina McBride and Garth Brooks, to Nirvana, Linkin Park, and Blink 1-82. As well as Good Charlotte, the "mad-at-my-loser-dad" band's lead singer and lead guitarist were twins with the same names as Benji and Joel! Ron especially liked "Numb" (Linkin Park) and "What's my age again" (Blink 1-82). When she got near the end she paused. It would be really hard to tell these new people about her parents. But she couldn't make Joel do it.

She solemnly began, "Mom and Dad were good friends with Dumbledore – had meetings with him and stuff. We think they were in a group with him; every weekend they'd apparate away in the morning and not return until late evening. You can Apparate in a little grove not far from our school. Professor M. is our Godmother," Harry, Ron, and Hermione winced; Professor M was a very mean woman to have as a godmother. At least Harry had a godparent he could tell his problems to, "Death eater's came and killed them, now we're here."


	2. 2

Harry

A/N I'm a little spastic about my view changes, but most everyone gets used to it!

"Death eaters had killed their parents," I thought. Well, Voldemort killed mine. How could someone be so . . . peppy, and have just lost their parents? By now Ron and Joel were playing a game of wizard's chess. All the conversation was one-sided though. Joel didn't seem to talk much, unlike his sister. Her and Hermione kept up a stream of constant chatter about the differences in the two schools. The incessant clash of Benji's slow, almost deep, drawl, and Hermione's high-pitched, fast speech was starting to aggravate my slight headache and elevate it into a large headache. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Hermione looked at me worriedly and said in her mother hen way she was developing, "Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine" I growled, unnecessarily angry. "I just want to get to bed."


	3. 3

Benji

It wasn't long after Harry went up to bed that I decided to follow suit. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes and I didn't want to be tired. I have a bad habit of falling asleep in more boring classes. "Hey, Hermione, I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep."

She nodded, and said, "You know what, that's a great idea. You guys should go to sleep too."

"Stop being so bossy 'Mione, we'll get there after this game. It's almost over." Ron said.

Hermione smiled almost motherly like and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay then, goodnight love."

He hugged her and replied. "Goodnight Sweetheart. I promise I'll get some sleep, I'm about to check Joel anyway."

My brother grinned impishly and winked at me. I studied the board briefly. The truth of the matter was that Joel was about to check Ron.

I headed upstairs and put on my Dale Earnhardt Jr. pajama bottoms with 8's all over them and Dale Jr8 on the butt. I also put on a tank top with the three in the eight so they looked like one. NASCAR happened to be my favorite muggle sport. I had followed it religiously since my father had turned Joel and I on to it at the age of four one Sunday afternoon.

I got some very odd looks from the other girls. I guess they, being British and witches, wouldn't understand NASCAR. I explained it to them though. I also showed them my muggle poster of Jr. and they understood immediately. What can I say? He is the epitome of hot!

I pulled out my wizard photo album and Hermione and I yet again struck up our conversation about our differences. I showed her pictures of my old life. They were filled with people that were smiling and waving; there were all kinds of pictures. In the front were pictures of us twins as babies and as we got progressively older. Towards the middle came pictures of me with a blonde haired, brown-eyed boy.

"Trevor," I said and smiled. Pavarati snickered and Hermione quickly shushed her. "He told me it was best if we ended it at home on good terms. I agreed with him,"

I continued and turned to the last page. It was a picture of Mom and all her friends at Hogwarts. She had lived in Britain all her life, but when she had graduated, she had gone to America on vacation, met my father, and stayed.

"Hey that looks like Harry – that lady has Harry's eyes! Oh dear God!" Hermione exclaimed.

She leapt out of the room screaming Harry's name. I followed her and we dashed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Hermione banged on the door until Ron, looking confused and only half changed, opened the door.

"Hermione, what do you want?" She shoved the photograph under his nose, "Bloody Hell 'Mione! I'll get Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes then noticed me, "Oh, uh, you probably don't have the foggiest idea why we're freaking out."

"Actually," I stated, "I know that this is Sirius Black. My mom dated him for a long time right before she met my dad."

Hermione's jaw dropped and soon a very groggy Harry appeared in the hall, "What is it Hermione?"

She showed him the picture and he nodded, "That's me Mum and Dad, and Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. I never knew who that woman with Sirius was; I assumed it was a girlfriend of his. Why'd you take my picture out of my album and then wake me up to show it to me?"

" That's my picture. That lady was my mother," I said quietly.

"Bloody Hell," was Ron's astonished answer for a second time. It was starting to get old.

"How have you seen my picture before?" I asked Harry curiously.

"I've got the same one,"

We sat in the common room all night, Harry and I. We pored over photo books, both his and mine. I saw lots of pictures of my Mom and Sirius. Once, when I had asked how she felt about dating a murderer, she had near slapped me.

"Sirius would NEVER have hurt Lily or James – or Peter . . . ever. Don't you ever talk about him like that." She had stopped and stared into space.

When I told Harry this he nodded and became serious, "Your Mother was right, Benji. Sirius is not a murderer,"

Something in those green eyes told me there was something he wasn't sharing. I thought for a second, "Wait – I thought he died in a fight with a death eater a couple of years ago?"

He looked solemn, "Can I trust you, Benji, with my life?"

I nodded quickly, "Of course Harry," This was great. Term had been started for all of about five hours and already I was being trusted with someone's life.

He led me to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder from his pocket. He grabbed my hand as we both stepped onto the charred ashes and he tossed the powder down and yelled, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,"

We came to a dusty fireplace, "Shh," Harry whispered to me and led us down a hall with covered pictures and house elf heads. He stopped at one and glared, "You're where you belong, Kreacher,"

Then he led me up the stairs and to a large door. "Wait here,"

I felt oddly like a girlfriend being brought home to meet Daddy. That was insane because Harry's parents were dead.


	4. 4

Harry

I knocked softly on the door before going in. "Sirius?" I whispered.

"Harry, Harry! Come here. It better be important," My godfather called weakly and I fought back a wince.

Sirius had been seriously injured in a fight to save my life towards the end of my fifth term. I had thought him dead until Dumbledore had brought me to him right before sixth year term started. He was still rather weak, and from the way his voice sounded I knew he had pushed himself too hard today. He would have to stop that.

"It is Sirius," I assured him and showed him the picture. He smiled, and then looked confused. "I've seen that picture before. It's in your book, what so special about it?"

I pointed to Benji's mother, "Who is she?"

His eyes kind of glassed over, "She was the most wonderful woman in the world. Her name was Callie, Callie Calder. She was Lily's best friend." Then his face got dark, "She went to the Sates on vacation a month and a half after graduation. A few weeks later she sent we an owl saying she was engaged."

Maybe bringing Benji wasn't such a good idea. "Well Sirius, there's someone here. I want you to meet her," I began uneasily and then called for her to come in.

Benji walked in with a gust of air from outside that sent her black curls spinning from the breeze. Her tan skin almost made her look Hispanic and her dark eyes studied the floor shyly.

Sirius looked at me, "Who is she?"

She jerked her head up, "My name's Benji Arrington,"

He struggled to sit up in his bed. His incident had injured him greatly and he still had to stay in bed for a few more weeks. I quieted him and she came over to the bed. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Black,"

Sirius still looked confused, "Harry, she's very sweet. I'm glad you trust her enough to bring her here – but why?"

"Oh," she said and pointed to the picture of her mother, "That's Callie, she's my mom,"

Sirius' jaw dropped and a deep blush started in Benji's face.

I grinned, "Ok Padfoot, you need your rest. We'll be leaving now," Torturing him was a lot of fun, especially after what he'd put me through the summer before last. I'd thought he had died.

As we left the room Benji stopped and turned back, "I hope you get to feelin' better, Mr. Black,"

"Sweetheart, call me Sirius. I'm not old enough to be Mr. Black yet,"

She smiled her quirky little smile and nodded, saying, "Yes sir,"

When we got back to the common room, we were both exhausted. We picked up our photo albums and after tucking my copy of the picture back into place, I turned to her and grinned.

She gave me a strong hug, "Thank you for trusting me, Harry. I'll remember tonight forever," She whispered cryptically before starting up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

When Benji and Harry had left Sirius stayed awake. "I ought to tell her, he thought. "She needs to know. She's been kept in the dark her entire life."


	5. 5

Harry went back to sleep, though this time he had a dream. In his dream came a witch. She was dark and seductive, with hair that appeared to be cropped for no other reason than that it bothered her. She was sitting on his bed, which appeared to be floating in misty clouds. The witch's outer robes were slightly shabby, but when she moved, Harry got glimpses of a gorgeous dress robe underneath.

She slowly, growing more and more alluring with each step, made her way towards Harry. She finally got to the bed and removed her outer robes and hung them on the corner post of the bed. The dress robe Harry had seen was made of a shimmering red fabric that clung to the witch's beautiful figure. As she crawled up towards him she whispered, "Senor Potter, long have I awaited un audience with you. Master has finally granted my wish mon ami,"

Suddenly a cloud of mist swirled up. Harry saw Benji and Draco; they were strolling along a moonlit path. Then Draco leaned in to kiss her, but when she turned her face away from him he shoved her to the ground. Harry hoped this was all a hoax. No absolutely breathtaking French Hispanic woman would be in his dream – this was ridiculous! Benji wouldn't be stupid enough to go out with Draco. She didn't even know him. Harry didn't know her either and already she was trusted with his life.

"Who are you?" He cried, "Leave me alone!"

The witch shrugged and the dream ended, leaving Harry to a dreamless sleep for the remainder of the night.


	6. 6

Shanelle loved terrorizing people, now part of her work was done. She knew how vulnerable little Benji was. Carrying around a secret as great as hers must be tough. She watched Benji sob every day in a quiet, secluded spot. Not even Benji's precious brother knew, she was too proud for that.

Shanelle grinned evilly, "Poor mon Cherie, she needs a lover,"

She headed for the Slytherin dormitories on dream's wings.

Tonight she chose Harry's greatest school enemy, the platinum-haired Draco Malfoy. She appeared to him in a way similar to her entrance in Harry's dream.

"Bon jour, Draco Malfoy. I have a proposition for you, mon amour,"

She paused to let her French work its magic and then continued, "How would you like to punish that foul Harry Potter?" When Malfoy looked interested, she showed him a picture of Benji sobbing, "She'll be behind Greenhouse four at dinner time tonight. Make-believe you're concerned and she'll follow you forever,"

Draco nodded vigorously, "Yes, of course. How will that get at Potter?"

"She's Potter's new friend, and we _all_ know how loyal he is, right?" She smiled and then left her pathetic stooge to sleep.

People were so weak.


	7. 7

Benji went busily through her classes, taking notes, copying homework, and attempting not to let her lack of sleep take a toll on her concentration. When dinnertime came she saw everyone talking and happy. She remembered this was how they ate back at Traxel with her mom and dad at the teacher tables. The memories were too much and she ran to her secret spot.

It was a hollow in the ground behind Greenhouse four that comfortably shielded her from the world around her. She leaned against the tree growing from the hole and began to cry about her parents, about her secret, about Joel, and Trevor, and all her other friends back at Traxel.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she jumped, "Merlin's Beard!" she cried.

A boy with pale eyes and palomino blonde hair was sitting at her side. He smiled and she thought she might faint. He was very, very good looking.

"Not quite," he smirked, "I'm Draco Malfoy, and most people call me Malfoy. Who are you though, and what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Benji stood up quickly, but Malfoy's hands grabbed hers and drug her back to the ground. She smiled weakly, "I'm Benji Arrington. I'm from Tennessee, and I really should be going now, my friends will be worried about me."

He smiled a pitying smile, "They aren't your _real_ friends, are they? They don't have _your_ best interests in mind."

She shook her head in disbelief. He continued, "I do though, Benji. I care about you,"

He gently ran a hand through Benji's curly black hair. He could easily get used to hurting Harry this way. It also was beneficial to him, he thought, a win-win situation.

She was staring at him, accusation on her face, "Liar," she whispered, "I don't even know you! What kind of dumb ass do you think I am?"

This was too easy for him. He feigned hurt, "You don't think I care about you," he sniffed in emphasis and got up, "I see, you think I'm ugly and stupid."

She looked taken aback, especially as Draco felt tears tolling down his face. They must be from holding back the laugh that was threatening to bust loose any second, "Oh no Draco, that's not it all," she stood up.

They began walking down the path, Benji busily trying to tell Draco not to kill himself while he busily tried to convince her that it would be the best thing for the world. When they got back to the school, before they mounted the great steps to go back in, Draco leaned in to seal deal. As he was about to kiss her, she turned her head and let his kiss fall upon her cheek.

When she turned back to tell him why she had done this, she was shocked at the rage and fury in his gray eyes, "Bitch," he snarled nastily and shoved her to the ground, pulling out his wand.

"Expelliramus!" shouted a voice.

Draco's wand flew through the air, and a girl's angry voice said, "Transfiguera Ferretus."

Draco turned into a snow-white ferret. Ron ran over and scooped the nasty thing up and Benji saw Joel come running over and he silently, as usual, enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. When Malfoy had pushed her she had mildly twisted her ankle and she limped over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Thanks for the help. I'll take the rat out and drown him now," She said reaching for Malfoy – who Ron was ready to hand over.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Benji, that won't be necessary. We'll – we'll all take him to the headmaster." She then marched them towards Professor Dumbledore's. The going started slow because of Benji's ankle, but Joel quickly snatched her up and carried her.

"How romantic," she remarked sarcastically.

Joel made as if to set her down. A voice said, "Very funny Miss Arrington, but haven't you had enough romance for tonight?"

They whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore, "Oh!" Hermione said, "We were looking for you Headmaster!"

"I know, Miss Grander. Mr. Weasley, PLEASE stop strangling Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled while his pale blue eyes twinkled as they, amazingly, always had a slight tendency to do.

Ron sulked and grudgingly put the ferret into a box Dumbledore was holding out. The Headmaster then led them briskly to his office and they quickly told their story. Dumbledore then transformed Malfoy back into himself.

"So what's your story, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, but Draco kept silent.

"Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, Mr. Arrington, Miss Arrington, Miss Granger, you are all excused for tonight. Sleep well."

As they walked out, Harry saw Malfoy stand stubbornly in the corner while Dumbledore asked him to take a seat. The prat.

Afterwards, Joel carried Benji to the hospital wing to get her ankle fixed by Madame Pomfrey. Soon Benji was as good as new and Madame Pomfrey studied her, "So what happened, dear?"

Benji paled, "I – uh – tripped."

"Tsk tsk! You'd best watch you step from now on before you break something I can't repair!" Madame Pomfrey chided and then sent the five friends back up to their tower.

Once there, the two girls started on their homework which consisted of: a foot-long essay for History, Reviewing silencing charms for transfiguration, and another 8-inch essay for Flitwick. Tomorrow's schedule was Defense, Potion, double divination, and Care of Magical creatures. Dumbledore himself was teaching the jinxed class. Colin Creevy, fifth year, had said it was enlightening.

Benji discovered that it was in fact that. Dumbledore sat in the desk and said "Hello," to each student as they came in. "Miss Granger, Miss Arrington, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Arrington, Mr. Finnigan, Miss Brown . . ."

His quiet voice held their attention throughout the class period as he discussed his N.E.W.T level class. "You were all in the D.A., I believe, except for our newcomers. Well, I greatly appreciate your loyalty. In this class we will be taking that experience and building on it"

Only Hermione and the Arringtons headed down to the dungeon for Potions. This had been one of Benji's best classes at Traxel. Professor Snape really intrigued Benji. How could someone keep his or her hair that greasy?

"Does anyone know the purpose of a numbing potion?" He asked lazily.

Two hands shot into the air – Benji and Hermione. Both looked at each other in amazement, neither was used to having someone else knowing the answers in Potions.

"Yes, the one beside Miss Granger?" Snape prompted, raising his normally un-animated brows up to an uncharacteristic arch.

"Numbing potions are used as antidotes to potions, or to weaken a potions effect,"

"Very good," he said, "Three points to Gryffindor – and you are?"

"Benji Arrington, transfer from Traxel school sir."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts Miss Arrington. Now class . . ."

Snape turned from Benji and spoke to the rest of the class. Hermione whispered, "I bet he's trying to lure us into a false sense of security. Yes – that _must_ be it!"

"Be what?" Benji asked, thoroughly confused.

"Snape hates Gryffindors. Never ever has he been this cheerful!"

"Oh,"

Hermione kept her amazed look throughout the entire class. After Snape put the instructions on the board, he patrolled the class. When he got to Benji, Hermione, and Joel, he seemed almost conversational.

"I'm sorry you had to come to Hogwarts under such tragic circumstances."

Benji nodded, concentrating little on her potion. She'd made it hundreds of times over the summer for her medical witch at Traxel.

After Potions, everyone met for lunch hour and Hermione told Harry and Ron about Snape's good will.

"Was he really that nice?" Harry asked.

When Joel nodded, Ron made a noise of exclamation through a face full of mashed potatoes and mumbled, "Bluhey 'ell!"


	8. 8

Benji was one of the first to arrive at the Divination tower and was amazed. The teacher, somewhat resembling a dragonfly noticed her right away. "Oh, poor dear. The voiceless will find his voice and you will get your long awaited reunion," she said in a slightly crazed way.

Benji stared at her oddly, "Yeah – Right," The old bat couldn't be right.

Harry soon entered the classroom; the two were the only ones from their group in this class it seemed. Harry had professed that he had wanted to quit, but something had made him stay.

Benji smiled and told Harry what Professor Trelawney had said. Harry was only half listening – Benji had a really pretty smile. He'd noticed earlier how glossy her hair was. And yesterday, when she was mad . . .

"Harry! I asked you what you thought about it!"

He snapped to attention, "Oh, don't worry about it Benji, she predicts my death at least once a week."

He wasn't listening to me, thought Benji, I wonder why not. Why do I even care what he thinks? I guess it's because he's the boy-who-lived. /Oh please, said the voice in her head/ it's because he's hotter than a Hungarian horntail that's in a bad mood. /

That little voice was starting to say embarrassing things like that more and more often. It was almost so bad that she blushed shyly whenever she looked at him. At night she almost constantly found herself dreaming about that messy black hair and those electric green eyes.

/And his hands, said the voice, don't forget his hands. / Oh yes, how could she have possibly forgotten his strong hands? The same ones that had grasped hers and helped her climb quickly onto a moving set of stairs on their way to Defense this morning. Strong hands were what had gotten Benji in so much trouble with her latest ex-boyfriend Trevor.

Trevor's hands had loved to blow things up with his wand. His constant wish to destroy things had been a little annoying, but Benji had been more than willing to look over that.

/Yeah, because he had other features more interesting to look at such as . . ./

Stop it! Shut up!

"Uh, Benji," Harry said, elbowing her out of her day dreams, "Class is starting."

"Oh, okay – thanks," she responded quietly and made herself look to Professor Trelawney.

Class was relatively uneventful for the rest of the time, and soon all five of them met up for Care of Magical Creatures. When they got down to Hagrid's, they saw only a few other students coming from class.

About ten minutes later, Hagrid came out of the forest. He was leading two huge winged horse-like creatures. One was a Thestral, the other a chestnut-brown Aethonan.

"Now," said Hagrid, "I thought we'd continue last year's lesson on Thestrals and winged horses. Since we were so rudely interrupted last year."

A black Hufflepuff boy raised his hand, "There's only one sir!"

Hagrid shook his head, "Anyone who can see the Thestral, work with it. You other get the Aethonan."

Hagrid handed them grooming brushes and Harry wearily walked over to the Thestral. He had seen more than one person die and so the sight of the black reptilian horse was none too uplifting. As Harry was brushing he saw a hand wearing a familiar ring brushing by his own.

"Benji? Can you see them too?"

Benji nodded, "I saw my parents die, didn't I?" She then slapped a mortified hand over her mouth and Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, according to your story, no, you didn't. You were asleep!"

Benji blushed, "I was SUPPOSED to be asleep, did I forget to mention that?"

Harry felt the temper he had always had trouble containing rising angrily up into his throat. She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders. She must have seen the anger in her face because she glared daggers and him and said, "Well – EXCUSE ME! Just because you're Harry Flippin' Potter doesn't mean I'm dad-gum obligated to tell you all of MY secrets OK!"

She then turned on her heel and stalked over to Hagrid. She told him something hurriedly before going up to the castle, to the Gryffindor common room, Harry assumed.

"This isn't the way the child should have to live," thought Sirius to himself. He was curled up in his bed watching Miss Black's every move through a simple spell.


	9. 9

Benji was horribly upset, she had almost told the greatest secret of her life! When the prophecy of Harry or Voldemort's demise, there was one laid down about Benji's future:

"_The one destined to destroy the Dark Lord cannot do this without the love and devotion of a dear friend's child. Without this bond, the Dark Lord will gain power again and both shall be left to wallow alone in their own sorrow. If the boy can look deep enough inside himself, he will find his greatest friend and comfort In order to find her, the one destined to win has but to look inside and all shall be revealed. But the girl must beware of her allies, not all are as true as they seem, or mean to be."_

Well, Benji didn't know it was about her, but Voldemort must have. He had come on the night of July 31st – Harry Potter's birthday. He had brought with him a sniveling rat-like aid, and a lady that looked Spanish, but when she spoke it was with a very French accent. He had come to get Benji, if he could kill her, then he could easily beat the boy-who-wouldn't-live-this-time.

Benji's parents had protected her though. First her mother, then her father had died for her; and then one of the other teachers had come into the room, causing Voldemort and his aides to quickly disappear, leaving the Dark Mark hovering in the air. Benji had run up and leapt into her bed and cried herself to sleep. She still had no idea exactly what the prophecy meant.

No one was to know that story though, no one. That was Benji's secret, and as far as saving Harry's butt; right now she couldn't have cared less if that stupid Thestral had eaten him. He had absolutely NO right to look at her in that tone of voice! She had dumped a guy for doing that to her! (Joel had told her she was too dramatic on one of the rare occasions he talked.) Well who cared how dramatic she was! (Not her!) Benji sat on her bed and listened to her Discman until she heard the bell for the end of class ring. She grabbed her wand and closed the curtains on her bed with a simple spell.

For the next few months, Benji and Harry avoided each other like the plague. Both were irrationally angry, and knew it, but weren't willing to admit it. Harry thought Benji should have trusted him with the truth; he had trusted her with Sirius hadn't he? Benji was upset because she didn't feel something she couldn't tell her own brother should be told to some incredibly famous boy. This constant anger caused their friends to be caught in between the two bitterly feuding seventeen year olds.

One Friday evening before dinner, Harry came up to her and slapped a dusty old box on the table in front of her. She snatched it up and ran up to the dorms and threw the musty box into her trunk. She promptly forgot about it as soon as she went back down for a quick dinner.

The next morning she skipped breakfast as usual, and polished her Nimbus 2001. At about ten, she headed for the field. Today was quidditch team tryouts. She was one of the first there, so she set her Beater's bat on the ground and stretched before taking flight. She soared all the way up to about 25 meters above the goal posts. She slowly flew around in circles until Joel, Harry, and Ron showed up, along with quite a few others wanting to join the team.

Harry was once again captain this year, and he also had to replace the three chasers, and two beaters that had graduated last year. The only people that were any good last year had been seventh years. Either Ron's keeping skills had grown over the summer, or he could tolerate the taunting enough so that it didn't bother him.

Harry blew a captain's whistle, bringing Benji reluctantly back to the ground. He explained how the day would go, he was going to work with the beaters and Ron would work with the chasers. The prospective beaters were to split up into pairs. Joel was standing in the front and quickly got a partner.

Benji, however, was stuck partner less and had to work with Harry for a while. She easily hit the bludger towards the "opposing team," a.k.a Harry. She almost hit him every time, and he would have been knocked into next week if he hadn't been such a good flyer. One of her bludgers finally connected with the end of his broom and sent Harry spinning across the field towards where the others were practicing. He pulled out of the spin before anyone else noticed and acted as if he were watching the others practice.

"Arrington!" he called, "You can leave,"


	10. 10

The next night at dinner, Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone, "Okay, Hogwarts has been pretty glum and bum lately. I and my fellow professors have convened and have decided that best way to prevent this by giving you all a Holiday!" He announced and the mass of children cheered.

He quieted them and continued, "So, three weeks from tomorrow will begin a week long celebration. Has anyone heard of Carnival de Cavil?

Benji raised her hand, "Yes Miss Arrington?

She blushed slightly and stood, the room completely silent. "Well, I believe it's a big carnival," she grinned at the snickers, "obviously. It's a celebration of the disguise in the wizarding world. I think it's around Christmas."

Dumbledore nodded, "Correct, and the Quidditch field will be transformed into a fairground. The final night, Saturday, will be a costume ball, so be working on your costumes. All of this will take place the week before Christmas holidays. To make this extra break plausible we are adding it onto your Christmas holidays, so if you do not wish to be at school for these you may go home a week early. The train will also run on its regular date."

He then sat down and the room began to buzz with excited chatter. Hermione turned to talk to Benji, but she was gone.

He would have to tell her eventually and explain that prophecy. The sooner she remembered that box the better.


	11. 11

When Benji got back to the common room, she saw new papers on the bulletin board. They were sign up sheets for committees for the Carnival. She put her name on every single list; from decorations, to planning the entertainment, to deciding what flavor punch was to be served, she wanted to do it all. It would keep her mind off of everything that was going on with Harry. And man did she need that. He was starting to affect her sleeping patterns. Never had she been so upset with someone. She also saw the list of who had made the Quidditch team. She wasn't surprised to see Joel's name on the list, but what really caught her off guard was her own name on the list. The two of them were the new beaters. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, was a chaser.

She walked up to the dorm room and was working on an essay for Professor Binns when Hermione came in.

"Hey Benji," she said noticeably upset, "I know you and Harry are on the outs, but Ron and I are still your friends. And I, for one, am sick of being ignored."

Benji stared sheepishly at her feet, digging one toe into the carpet, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Apology accepted. Now, I saw that we were both signed up for all the committees,"

This launched Benji and Hermione into a long discussion of how to arrange their time between classes, homework, and committee work. They decided that they would simply work harder than ever at everything. They also decided that schoolwork would definitely come first.

Then, their conversation turned to the ball. It was going to be a costume/ masquerade ball, everyone had to wear a charmed mask and on the last stroke of midnight, their masks would disappear and reveal your partner.

Hermione decided to go as a pirate and wear a tattered black skirt, a white billowy shirt, and a red scarf in her hair. Benji finally decided to go as an Egyptian Queen; she'd wear huge gold hoops in her ears and around her wrists and bare ankles. Her outfit would be made of a tight purple top and a gold toga type thing as well as a magnificent headdress.

You weren't allowed to tell anyone of the opposite sex what you were wearing though, and masks would come by owl post sometime before the dance. That night, both Benji and Hermione caught up on their homework.

The next afternoon during lunch, the committee for entertainment met in Professor Flitwick's room. They decided to book the Weird Sister's, seeing how everyone had loved them at the Yule Ball.

That night at a decorations meeting, they decided on different areas with different themes. Lover's Lane would have faeries as light, Carnival Court would contain the rides; there would be a womping willow tilt-a-whirl, a giant faerie wheel, and a large roller coaster that would encompass the entire field. They would also have an area with games like: Balloon zap, water squirt, banish, summon, and flamethrower. Here you used spells to pop balloons, conjure prizes, toss balls, and send little pixies climbing up a pole. It was going to be a great celebration.

Good, maybe this will open her eyes to the way things should be.

A/N This is the one and only time I am going to apologize for the unnatural amount of odd details, it's a habit of mine that I happen to be quite fond of.


	12. 12

The next morning, Benji and Hermione spent time primping in front of the mirror. They were both happy to have a friend that was a girl that each felt comfortable enough to talk to and hang out with. They soon headed off to a punch meeting, (Tropical was decided) and then to their classes. Benji scraped through all her classes with just a brief nap in divination, and a minimal amount of effort in potions. That night she fell into her bed, exhausted after a lengthy transportation meeting.

Benji woke up late the next morning and ran to breakfast and found the only seat left at her table – the one beside Harry. She contemplated skipping breakfast, but the grumbling in her stomach held her back and she plopped down beside him and began eating.

After devouring two eggs, three sausage patties, and some toast, Benji paused while the mail came. Her mask was delivered and she ran upstairs to lock it in her trunk until the night of the party that was fast approaching.

The weeklong holiday finally arrived. The lazy December days were filled with trips to Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping and lazy hours of lying about. Impromptu Quidditch matches were starting all over the grounds for guys, and girls, with ego problems. Even though it was snowing, when you put on extra layers and charmed your clothes the weather was quite comfortable. Girls with artistic abilities were set up in deserted dormitories creating costumes for others.

Hermione figured out that your mask didn't come until you figured out what you were going to be, so some Gryffindor girls stayed in the dormitories sewing ballerinas, medieval princesses, Victorian ladies, unnatural numbers of old fashion witches, and gypsies and Greek goddeses.

The nights during break were filled with parties. Every evening at about seven thirty, every single girl over third year would mysteriously disappear, normally being found crowded around various pictures. Hermione took Benji into the Head Girls' bathroom and they both filled a tub with steaming water. Hermione chose vanilla, lavender, and freesia scented bath soaps, while Benji picked kiwi, mango, and apple.

When Benji was clean, she picked up her pretty party robes she had bought with a friend back in the States. It was a pale, pink short-sleeved dress, coming about midway to her knees. The black robe that went over it came about a hem length lower than the pink and buttoned all the way down the front. She had switched the buttons with pretty black bows and was fully satisfied with the look.

She had rinsed her long black hair with a straightening potion, so all her waves and curls that usually twisted in her hair were gone. She was putting on eyeliner when Hermione came out wearing a similar dress, only hers was a mint green and black that offset her tightly curled brown hair.

Benji and Hermione squeezed Benji's invisibility cloak her mother had given her and Joel on their sixteenth birthday, and they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower without their fashionable outfits being seen by anyone. Once there, the guys were nowhere around and they lingered around until about eight, when the school began to come to life.

The room of requirement was turned into a huge wizard club - a band of Slytherin seventh years were playing on the stage; and smaller parties began popping up everywhere.

Benji and Hermione went down the stairs with Ginny, who was going with Joel. Hermione was going with Harry, and so that left Benji to go with Ron. The group first headed to the room of requirement, and after a little dancing, Joel, Ron, and Harry all disappeared.

"No offense Ginny," Benji began, "But your brother's a bore."

Hermione indignantly exclaimed, "Oh, he is not I like him and Benji the only reason your not stuck with Harry is because you two would probably kill each other!"

Ginny giggled and nodded, then replied to Benji, "I know, and yours is so quiet! It's almost creepy."

Meanwhile – the guys were sneaking into the Slytherin common room, Harry and Ron leading, trying to remember the way. Each had a pocket full of dung bombs itching to be used. They waited by the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories until a Slytherin walked by. Finally – their man came and they followed . . . whoever he was into the Slytherin common room.

The three tossed the dung bombs into the room and ran back to the room of requirement in tears of laughter. Ron found Benji dancing with another guy, but she quickly saw him and rushed to his side. He was in such high spirits that he didn't even notice Benji's bored expression and looks of longing toward the dance floor.

Joel did though, and quietly asked Ginny if it was alright. She nodded, almost pushing him out of his chair, surprised he was talking, and he walked around the table to Benji's side and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey – you wanna dance?"

She looked surprised, but very grateful, and after one quick glance to Ron, they both headed out to the center of the room.

"So lovely brother of mine," she said lightly, "What makes you decide I'm okay enough to dance with?"

She grinned as the band began playing a Latino song and they sambaed across the floor. When they were young and had lived with their Grandmother, she had insisted they learn all kinds of dances.

"The very fact that you looked incredibly bored with Ron. He kind of thinks you're a little too interested in other people. Maybe you should slow down a little." Joel said in his soft voice.

She nodded. "He should loosen up too, and Ginny says you should talk more."

She laughed and they went back to the table. Benji momentarily contemplated sliding back into her seat, but gracefully sat herself in Ron's lap instead.

"Come on Mr. Weasley. Aren't you going to live up to the bar my dear brother has set?"

Ron's face slowly turned scarlet, "Okay," he said reluctantly.

A slow song came on and Ron was surprised to see Benji still wanted to dance. "Uh – Benji, I'm not that great of a slow dancer."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down, leaning in close and whispered, "This party's getting dull. Let's go somewhere a little . . . quieter." She suggested cryptically.

He nodded and they said goodbye to their friends and headed for the common room. Hermione glaring at Benji's back.

Once there, Benji easily excused herself, feigning exhaustion after a quick little kiss/make out session, and went to her room. The girls at Traxel would never believe what a total skank she was being. There, she changed into a dark green spaghetti strap robe that flared out at her waist to about her knees. She used an antidote for the straightening potion in her ponytail, tying a matching green satin ribbon in her hair and around her waist. After changing into green lace up stilettos, she grabbed her invitation to the Slytherin common room party. It had come in the mail that day.


	13. 13

Meanwhile – the guys were sneaking into the Slytherin common room, Harry and Ron leading, trying to remember the way. Each had a pocket full of dung bombs itching to be used. They waited by the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories until a Slytherin walked by. Finally – their man came and they followed . . . whoever he was into the Slytherin common room.

The three tossed the dung bombs into the room and ran back to the room of requirement in tears of laughter. Ron found Benji dancing with another guy, but she quickly saw him and rushed to his side. He was in such high spirits that he didn't even notice Benji's bored expression and looks of longing toward the dance floor.

Joel did though, and quietly asked Ginny if it was alright. She nodded, almost pushing him out of his chair, surprised he was talking, and he walked around the table to Benji's side and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey – you wanna dance?"

She looked surprised, but very grateful, and after one quick glance to Ron, they both headed out to the center of the room.

"So lovely brother of mine," she said lightly, "What makes you decide I'm okay enough to dance with?"

She grinned as the band began playing a Latino song and they sambaed across the floor. When they were young and had lived with their Grandmother, she had insisted they learn all kinds of dances.

"The very fact that you looked incredibly bored with Ron. He kind of thinks you're a little too interested in other people. Maybe you should slow down a little." Joel said in his soft voice.

She nodded. "He should loosen up too, and Ginny says you should talk more."

She laughed and they went back to the table. Benji momentarily contemplated sliding back into her seat, but gracefully sat herself in Ron's lap instead.

"Come on Mr. Weasley. Aren't you going to live up to the bar my dear brother has set?"

Ron's face slowly turned scarlet, "Okay," he said reluctantly.

A slow song came on and Ron was surprised to see Benji still wanted to dance. "Uh – Benji, I'm not that great of a slow dancer."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down, leaning in close and whispered, "This party's getting dull. Let's go somewhere a little . . . quieter." She suggested cryptically.

He nodded and they said goodbye to their friends and headed for the common room. Hermione glaring at Benji's back.

Once there, Benji easily excused herself, feigning exhaustion after a quick little kiss/make out session, and went to her room. The girls at Traxel would never believe what a total skank she was being. There, she changed into a dark green spaghetti strap robe that flared out at her waist to about her knees. She used an antidote for the straightening potion in her ponytail, tying a matching green satin ribbon in her hair and around her waist. After changing into green lace up stilettos, she grabbed her invitation to the Slytherin common room party. It had come in the mail that day.


	14. 14

Draco was reclining in a huge, comfy chair by the entrance to his common room when there was a knock at the door. The new Gryffindor girl he had invited – Arrington – held out her invite and he helped her into the room. The Slytherin's (being secretly famous for their musical talents) had a separate room with wizard rock music.

Couples were dancing in the middle, flirting on the sides, and kissing in the corners. The pretty, dark haired girl beside flashed him a wide smile and asked him to dance. She obviously didn't remember him – something he could use to his advantage. He'd been watching her and that Potter fight for the past month; he even saw them glaring at each other across their table earlier that night. She deserved so much better than him – his hair wouldn't even lay straight!

She was a good dancer, so he agreed to her request and led her the floor. She looked pretty in Slytherin colors. Draco could have sworn Gryffindor's were supposed to be loyal. Maybe she just fit into the brave category.

Benji was having the time of her life dancing with this pale eyed, palomino haired Slytherin. He was a good dancer as well, fast or slow, he led her with ability and confidence.

The clock tower struck midnight at the end of a slow song. Benji started at the sound, if she wasn't back in her tower by the last stroke, she'd be locked out! She whispered a quick farewell to her partner, giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran. Halfway up the steps, she ripped her sandals off her feet and raced bare-footed up to the tower.

She opened the portrait hole just as the last chime rang through the school. She ran up to bed and dreamed of dancing around with a white – blonde boy.

_She needs to watch out,_ he thought. _She's falling too fast, and he's not trustworthy at all._


	15. 15

The next day was Saturday, finally – the last day. The carnival gates were open and everyone had a brilliant time playing the games and riding the roller coasters until the puked. It was left open for the whole day and night. At about five thirty in the afternoon, though, everything slowed down. Most everyone went to go get ready for the masquerade ball.

Benji put on her deep purple shirt. She carefully draped and tied her gold toga. Carefully placing her gold headdress in her hair, she put on dangly gold bracelets and anklets. She gently dug her mask out of her trunk and carefully placed it over her face.

When she looked in the mirror, she was disappointed – she still looked the same! She sighed and walked down the stairs, bumping right into Joel.

"Oh, sorry –uh- Lavender," he said and went on his way.

Benji stopped in her tracks. Had her own brother just mistaken her for Lavender? She went on her way to the Great Hall where there was already a large crowd waiting to get in. Everyone was talking about how Dumbledore had lifted curfew until 4 o'clock the next morning!

Benji stepped into the changed room, the Weird Sister's music already playing in her ears. Looking around her, she quietly milled around, searching for a familiar costume. A guy in an outfit similar to hers came up to her and they stopped to study each other. His toga draped around his waist, revealing a nicely built chest. His gold, dramatic mask covered his eyes and nose, just like Benji's. The rest of his head not covered by the mask was fading in and out.

"Wow - looks like there are two Egyptians tonight," he said in slight bemusement.

Benji smiled and they started talking as the band started a new song. Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the platform to say a few words.

"Okay all you costumed party-goers. As you all know your curfew has been lifted until four. That's all for now folks, keep it clean!"

The Egyptian pharaoh asked Benji to dance. They spent the night just as they had spent many of the nights before; though they did not yet know they had even met prior to tonight. They were simply having a great time. Benji was reminded of the rowdy, friendly, dorm parties at Traxel. Everyone had friends there that they had known practically since diapers. They were all fiercely loyal to their house, and almost violent towards the other four. Here though, it seemed as if you could be pals with almost anyone. Suddenly, Benji's gypsy stopped dancing. "What is it?" She asked, smiling breathlessly up at him.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He couldn't believe he'd ever thought of her as simply a tool to get back at Potter. He leaned in and kissed her just as the clock struck midnight. As the twelfth bell tolled Benji felt her mask disappear. When she opened her eyes she found she was staring into clear blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to the Slytherin she had been spending their parties with. "Oh, God," she barley breathed, "It's you!"

Just then Benji saw Draco's eyes leave hers and look up. She whirled around and stepped close to his side. She saw Harry and Ron staring at her and Joel pushing his way through the crowd. "Draco if you even touch her," Harry growled.

Joel walked over and drug Benji back to his side. "Don't go near him Benji, he's dangerous." He whispered as he drug her away. Ron and Harry shot Draco a pair of 'eat-shit-and-die' looks before stalking off.

When they got to the table Hermione and Ginny were standing there talking to Cho, and Lavender. "He's not all bad. Y'all don't even know him!" Benji blew up in their faces.

"We know him well enough to know he's bad news!"

"Just shut up and mind your own business okay. It's MY life, not yours!"


	16. 16

1

Benji ran out of the room and sank down beside a pillar in the corridor. She felt someone slip down beside her. "Go away." She spat, thinking it was either Harry or her brother.

"If that's what you really want me to do," a familiar voice said.

"Draco," Benji said, surprised, "Oh no, of course I want you to stay."

He slid a comforting arm around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what my brother's friends aid about you."

"It's okay," Draco said, "I haven't exactly proved them wrong."

Benji looked up and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I-I should get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Draco stood up and offered her his hand. "Can I walk you?"

Benji smiled broadly, "Yes, I'd like that."

Well, maybe she didn't think he was all that bad, but she couldn't see through his paper-thin charm like her brother and Harry. Those two were more right than they knew.


End file.
